People are increasingly utilizing portable electronic devices to perform a wide variety of tasks. As an example, people can utilize a camera of such a device to capture an image of an object. For example, a user can use a camera to capture a still image or video on things in the environment in the camera's field of view. There might be multiple objects in an image or video, and the user may not be able to determine what the objects are or know much about them. People may also desire to identify objects in images obtained from sources other than a device's camera.